Mirada azabache
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Mi primera historia de Soul Eater- Maka es una estudiante de instituto marginada por sus compañeros hasta que un dia se choca con un motorista de cabellos blanco. ¿Shibusen? ¿Armas y técnicos? ¿Que le pasará a Maka?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi nueva historia sobre Soul eater. Aun esta en proceso pero ojala que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Mirada azabache**

**Antes de nuestro encuentro, estudiar era lo único que daba sentido a mi existencia. Pero entonces empecé a dudarlo….Porque…lo cierto es que sólo estaba esperando…Algo que me cambiara.**

Toda mi vida me he sentido invisible, pero, ¿Quién no lo ha sentido alguna vez? Me refiero a esa sensación cuando estas apartada del grupo de pijas y chicos llenos de gomina que componen tu clase o cuando el simpático profesor de la asignatura preferida por todos anuncia que se va a realizar un trabajo en grupo y todos los estudiantes empiezan a corretear como si les fuera la vida en ello y cuando te das cuenta ya están todos en sus grupos predilectos y tu….pues ni te ha dado tiempo a parpadear cuando el profesor se acerca a ti y te dice que tendrás que hacer el trabajo de forma individual. Si no os ha pasado es que tenéis muchísima suerte.

En mi caso, a mis penosos 16 años he pasado tantas veces por el examen de invisibilidad que ya tengo matrícula de honor.  
He intentado por todos los medios posibles saber que les he hecho yo para que no me acepten o al menos poder tener una buena conversación con ellos. Pero al final, de alguna manera extraña y aun misteriosa, acabo quedando en ridículo, enseñando la ropa interior o diciendo palabras sin sentido y ruborizándome hasta parecer el tomate más rojo de la oferta del supermercado.

Seguramente os imaginareis que me tengo muy poca estima al ser tan invisible por todos, pero no es así. Os lo explico. No me considero fea, gorda o con algún tipo de complejo, simplemente no encajo con esta sociedad actual. Así de simple. Ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola por lo que no me siento ni triste ni mucho menos me dan ganas de llorar.

-¡Albarn¡ Salga al pizarrón a resolver el problema de funciones número 23 los apartados C,D y E-La voz nasal de mi profesor de matemáticas aplicadas me sacó de mi mundo imaginario. Por cierto, me llamo Maka Albarn, una estudiante del instituto público Hades, un instituto que se encuentra al lado mismo del prestigioso Instituto Privado Shibusen, donde los ricos y niños de mamá asisten a sus clases pagadas por el dinero de la clase obrera. La matricula para ingresar es tan elevada que me dan mareos hasta pensar en la cifra. Vamos, un sueño imposible para alguien como yo y la mayoría de la población activa.

Me levanto lentamente de mi asiento, alisándome la falda reglamentaria azul marino con las manos mientras camino hacia la gran pizarra verde oscura que todas las aulas de instituto deben tener.  
Siento la mirada de todos mis compañeros, los que siguen despiertos claramente, en mi espalda. Puedo saber perfectamente lo que están pensando sin ni siquiera esforzarme, es algo bastante normal. Lo ignoro como siempre.  
Empiezo a hacer el problema que me ha mandado el profesor, escribo rápidamente y sin que la tiza empiece a chirriar como suelen hacer todos los demás alumnos para que el profesor se vaya de clase alegando que hay un ruido poco beneficioso para sus sensibles oídos.

-Todo correcto Albarn, puede sentarse.-Me vuelvo a mi asiento junto a la ventana, por el camino escucho a varios comentarios del tipo "Albarn, la cerebrito" o "Rata de biblioteca" entre las chirriantes risitas de parte del grupo de animadoras de la esquina inferior del aula.

Hago oídos sordos esperando el hermoso momento en que la campana destartalada cobrara vida y nos diera por fin la libertad de volver a casa o lo que era para mí la biblioteca pública de la ciudad, donde suelo pasar todas las tardes de la semana, entre libros y olor a paginas nuevas.

La campana sonó al final con el típico pitidito estridente que te destroza los tímpanos durante los 3 minutos que tiene de duración. Hubo un arrastre de sillas general por parte de los alumnos y la estampida posterior hacia las distintas salidas tuvo lugar a continuación.

No había ni parpadeado cuando la clase había quedado completamente vacía a excepción del profesor y de mí. Recogí mis cosas lentamente, el profesor suspiro y después de hablar un poco para sí mismo, a pesar de que yo aun continuaba allí, y salir por la puerta segundos después sin cerrar la puerta.

Mientras, las chicas se reunían en el portalón negro de entrada al instituto en grupitos empezaban a cuchichear sobre las últimas noticias, se daban el lote con sus respectivos novios o se subían la falda hasta por encima de la rodilla o se maquillaban soltándose las melenas de sus coleteros.

Aunque el instituto era público tenía normas como si fuera uno privado, como de uniforme, el típico feo y de falda larga hasta las rodillas. También estaba prohibido ir con el pelo suelto en el caso de las chicas, cosa que a mí no me importaba porque usaba coletas.

Pase de largo de aquellas chicas felices con sus vidas felices de grupitos y novios guapos de tableta de chocolate y me apresuré a llegar a la biblioteca para sumergirme entre mis adorados libros.

Cruce varios pasos de cebra que me conocía de todos los días, reconocí a la señora Warren, la anciana que siempre cruzaba en amarillo arriesgando sus 89 años de vida y su bastón de cabeza de gato.  
Vislumbre la fachada barroca de la biblioteca desde donde me encontraba y apresuré el paso para poder llegar lo antes posible. Delante de mí iban dos chicas del Shibusen charlando en voz baja. Qué diferencia había entre ellas y yo…El uniforme del Shibusen era precioso en comparación con el nuestro, de color rojo con falda escocesa y con corbata oscura. Sentí que no podría competir con ellas en la vida. Sacudí la cabeza intentando quitar ese pensamiento de la cabeza. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Maka? Empecé a correr sin saber bien a donde iba.

Mi carrera acabo tan rápido como había empezado, doble en una esquina y sentí como chocaba contra algo o alguien, puesto que escuche una maldición y seguidamente algo duro y caliente bajo mi cuerpo.

Me quede paralizada durante lo que pareció una eternidad mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que había sucedido, vale, había salido corriendo, girado en una esquina y seguidamente había chocado…¿Chocado contra quien?.

-Disculpa, pero… ¿Podrías levantarte? Pesas.-La voz masculina y grave me llego a los oídos increíblemente cerca, como si estuviera junto a mi oreja, seguidamente sentí un respiración…demasiado cerca. Levante la cara.

-Lo siento muchisím…-Sentí como perdía la voz a medida que levantaba la cabeza e iba vislumbrado el uniforme masculino del Shibusen. Levanté más la mirada y me encontré con el rostro más increíble que hubiera visto nunca. Unos ojos profundamente rojos me observaban a apenas 4 centímetros de mi cara. Me levante de golpe de encima de su cuerpo. Intente levantarme sin hacer una escena y me alise la falda en un intento de alejarme de sus poderosos ojos rojos.  
Muy tarde me di cuenta de que al chocar con él había tirado su refresco en su impecable camisa blanca, mis ojos se agrandaron al recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo del extraño. Me sonroje.

-¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es todo?-El chico se había levantado, debía de medir casi el metro ochenta, ya tenía que estirar el cuello para poder mirarle a la cara. Su voz de nuevo sonó grave, pero había un matiz perverso en ella que no me gusto un pelo.

-Ya me he disculpado.-Dije más molesta de lo que quería hacer sonar.-Si quieres puedo comprarte otro refresco…-Cuando quise darme cuenta, lo tenía justo enfrente, poderoso, enorme y olía de maravilla.  
Pude observarlo bien desde tan cerca, era un chico alto, masculino y debía de dedicar varios días a ir al gimnasio por los músculos que se le marcaban a través de aquella camisa mojada de refresco. Su pelo estaba despeinado, de color blanco que contrastaba con sus ojos rojos. Varios mechones caían desordenados por un rostro afilado y muy hermoso. Se debió de dar cuenta de que lo miraba porque sonrió mostrando unos dientes blanquísimos de anuncio de dentífrico bucal.

-No quiero tus disculpas.-Otra sonrisa devastadora.-Ven conmigo.-Sin darme cuenta me había cogido de la mano y me empujo calle abajo hacia una moto reluciente y de metálico color rojo, tenía toda la pinta de ser muy peligroso, sobre todo para mí.

-N...no creo que pueda subirme…-Dije tartamudeando, sentía las piernas flácidas y temblorosas.

-Súbete, vamos.-Sus manos me sujetaron de la cintura, elevándome sin dificultad alguna al asiento de su reluciente vehículo. Con elegancia se subió después y arrancó con un rugido.  
Me agarre a su cintura instintivamente al ver que aceleraba por largas callejuelas, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos conduciendo hasta que se detuvo en una gran mansión. La más grande que había visto en mi vida. Hasta tenían jardín con estatuas y fuentes. De esas que ves en las revistas del corazón que solo podrías pagar donando varios órganos y alimentándote solamente de pan. Vamos, que el misterioso albino era un ricachón de cuidado. Mala pinta, solo tenía varias monedas pequeñas en el bolsillo de mi falda.

El chico aparcó la moto enfrente a la poderosa mansión y tiro de ella hasta que entraron por la puerta, subieron por las escaleras llenas de búcaros con flores de todo tipo, alfombras mullidas, lámparas y candelabros…

Se paro enfrente de una puerta de madera oscura, no había abierto la boca desde que habían subido a la moto, yo tampoco quería decir nada, quizá ni pudiera hacerlo, se veía tan increíble, quizás todo esto era un sueño….Me pellizque la mejilla pero no desperté, seguía allí y el chico había abierto la puerta.

Entramos en una habitación, o eso parecía ya que era mucho más grande que toda mi casa, había un escritorio empotrado en una esquina, una librería junto a él llena de libros, trofeos, fotos… una cama de sabanas negras y rojas se ubicaba en la mitad de la estancia y junto a ella había una guitarra negra que descansaba esperando ser tocada.

-Esto….¿Que hago aquí?.-Me sentía tonta, ¿Para qué me había traído a su casa? No sería….no, no podía ser…-Ni creas que podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo, no funcionará.-Quise que mi voz sonara seria y me quise dar de tortas porque no sonó para nada así.

-¿Crees que me intereso por ti, muchacha?-Se rio a carcajada limpia hasta que le dolió la barriga y me miro con aquellos ojos, noté que me estudiaba.-Eres demasiado plana para mi gusto.

Quise lanzarle a aquella cabeza albina lo primero que mis manos sujetasen pero él se movió rápidamente y me señalo una puerta blanca que había a la izquierda del cuarto. Seguí su dedo hasta que vi la puerta.

-Ve a darte una ducha, el refresco te mancho a ti también.

Reflexioné sus palabras, decía la verdad, sentía la tela de la camisa pegada a la piel y el pelo pegajoso y desordenado por el viaje en moto. Me vendría bien una ducha, si. Rodé los ojos intento no mirarle directamente a los ojos, para que no pudiera leer lo que estaba imaginando mi mente inocente y poco entrenada en situaciones potencialmente sexuales.

-G-gracias…-Mi voz Salió demasiado baja y por un momento pensé que quizá no me habría oído pero cuando me volteé para volver a repetir mi agradecimiento él había desaparecido de la habitación.

Me dije a mi misma que el tenia sus cosas que hacer y abrí con un chirrido suave la blanca puerta que conducía al baño. Me imaginé que sería el típico baño con una bañera resbaladiza empotrada en una esquina con los típicos pececitos de goma que impedían que te abrieses la cabeza al entrar y de baldosas blancas con motitas de diferentes tipos de champús.

Todo lo contrario de lo que imagine. Aquel cuarto de baño era el doble o quizá el triple de grande que el que tenía en mi casa. Todo el suelo de aquel imponente cuarto de baño estaba recubierto de baldosas con gravados en dorado que tenían forma de flores entrelazadas. La bañera era circular y estaba situada en la mitad del lugar bajo una ventana entreabierta. Armarios y demás adornos para el baño se esparcían por doquier. Tarde un par de minutos en darme cuenta de que era otro mundo, uno completamente distinto del mío. Aquel chico debía de ser uno de los poderosos en la ciudad y yo solo era una chica corriente que solamente contaba con el sueldo de un padre inmaduro y sobreprotector.

Camine hacia la bañera y abrí el agua caliente mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y la falda del uniforme, le siguieron las demás prendas para a continuación sumergirme bajo aquella corriente cálida que salía por el micrófono de la ducha.

Metí la cabeza debajo del agua intentando relajar el cuerpo, demasiada tensión y estrés para mi gusto. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve debajo del agua, pero cuando me volteé para aclararme el pelo, el chico estaba observándome apoyado en la puerta con sus musculosos brazos cruzados.

Solo llevaba unos pantalones negros. Su mirada azabache me miraba directamente, sin parpadear.

Hice lo que toda chica de años desnuda, en la ducha y con un chico buenísimo observándome a menos de 4 metros de mí. Grité.

No había parpadeado y ya lo tenía a los pies de la ducha, sentía casi su respiración. Parpadee otra vez para intentar volver a la realidad, eso debía ser un sueño o algo así.

-¡Tu¡ ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Grité apuntando con el micrófono de la ducha contra él. Su rápida mano me agarro la muñeca con la que sujetaba el aparato y este resbalo de entre mis manos cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo que sonaba en mi mente mientras sus ojos me escrutaban la cara.

-No soy tú-Dijo con aquella voz melodiosa y masculina. Sus pies estaban alineados con mis pies mojados y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía ver una pequeña peca bajo su parpado derecho.-Evans, Soul Evans.

-¿C-como?-Acaso…¿Acaso se estaba presentando?. ¿Una persona normal se presenta en el baño cuando la otra persona se estaba duchando?… ¿Eso era lo normal actualmente? No podía creerlo, mis piernas no paraban de temblar.

-Mi nombre es Soul. Recuérdalo, Maka Albarn.-Le iba a preguntar porque conocía mi nombre completo cuando se acerco más, entrando dentro del círculo de la ducha y se situó al lado de mi oreja. Mi cuerpo se calentó por su presencia tan cercana, su respiración chocaba contra mi oreja, entonces sentí que movía sus manos con habilidad y me colocaba algo en la oreja. Era metálico y pesado, frio en comparación con mi piel.-Desde hoy serás mi Técnico, Maka.-Sentí su sonrisa sin necesidad de mirarlo.

Después de ese momento, incomodo para mí, Soul salió del baño y desapareció por la puerta. Cuando mi corazón dejo de latir como un caballo desbocado salí y me encontré con un uniforme del instituto Shibusen e incluso una muda de ropa interior. Me acerque lentamente a las prendas como si fueran a morderme en cualquier momento.

Lentamente me puse aquellas ropas que nunca estarían a mi alcance y me miré en aquel enorme espejo que estaba colgado encima del lavamanos.  
Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verme, no me reconocía. Aquella ropa era como el vestido de cenicienta, que te hace más guapa y que cuando toquen las 12 desaparecía como la hoja de un árbol en el final del otoño.

Me quede paralizada al ver mi reflejo más detenidamente, especialmente en la oreja. Parpadeé varias veces para intentar que aquel reluciente pendiente desapareciera de su lugar. Dos veces. Tres veces. Seguía allí.

Intenté quitarlo varias veces pero no se movió lo más mínimo, es más, gané un dolor intenso e hizo que desistiera del intento de quitarlo. Suspiré, aquello debía de ser obra de Soul.

-Que significa esta co-…-Mi voz empezó siendo muy potente puesto que estaba realmente enfadada pero al no ver a Soul para recriminarle en la habitación se me fue toda la potencia quedándome callada. ¿Dónde estaba ese ojos rojos?

Abrí la puerta encontrándome con el pasillo por el que habíamos venido antes, varias puertas se extendían por lo largo del pasillo, todas eran exactamente iguales. Caminé por el pasillo de puntillas como si estuviera haciendo un crimen, igualmente no estaba haciendo nada malo, fue Soul quien me trajo aquí y me dejo la ropa, además de lo del pendiente.

Entonces fue cuando lo escuche.

Una melodía que no había oído en mi vida llegó a mis oídos, se sentía bastante cerca de donde estaba. Vi una puerta al fondo del pasillo distinta a las demás, era negra. Me acerque. Sin duda la música venia de allí.

Pose la mano en el pomo, estaba entreabierta dejando salir la melodía que sin duda unas manos expertas estaban tocando dentro de aquella habitación. Mi cerebro me gritaba que ni se me ocurriera entrar pero mi mano se movió antes y empuje la puerta, la cual se abrió con un movimiento suave y silencioso.

Asomé la cabeza y una pequeña luz me cegó. Si el baño me había parecido enorme, la habitación extraña que se abría a mis ojos era aun más grande.  
Aquella estancia estaba pintada completamente de negro, el suelo era de baldosas negras y rojas intercaladas como un tablero de ajedrez. Gruesas cortinas colgaban de los techos haciendo que pareciera aun más oscuro el interior.  
Cerré la puerta detrás de mí sin hacer ruido, me quede observando el interior sin atreverme a dar un paso por si me encontraba con un vampiro o un ser del terror del tipo Crepúsculo y Mentes Criminales.

La música seguía sonando con mayor claridad aún, mis pies decidieron tomar el control de mi cuerpo y encaminarse hacia lo desconocido.

Por las palpitaciones locas de mi corazón lo que había al otro lado de una de aquellas cortinas negras iba a cambiar el rumbo de mis pacíficos y estresantes días.


	2. Chapter 2

Siento haberles hecho esperar pero aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia

Ojala os guste =DDDD

El capitulo 3 esta tambien en proceso :D

* * *

_Mirada Azabache_

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Mi nueva identidad como Técnico._**

* * *

Había imaginado muchos tipos de escenarios que estarían detrás de aquellas cortinas negras pero ninguno de ellos se ajustaba a la realidad.  
Un colosal piano negro estaba situado en el centro de la estancia, una mesa de lectura con dos sillas y una lámpara antigua se situaban a la izquierda. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotos que tenían pinta de ser muy antiguas, distinguí algunas de graduaciones escolares además de varios retratos de músicos antiguos que ahora nadie escuchaba.

Centré mi atención en el piano, cosa que no era difícil pues era imposible no mirarlo y quedarte embobada mirándolo sin parpadear.  
La música seguía sonando a pesar de mi intrusión furtiva y di otros cautelosos pasos para descubrir al autor de aquellas notas. Identifique quien era por su cabellera albina balanceándose al compás de los sonidos provocados por el instrumento. Era Soul.

Me coloque detrás de él a una distancia prudente, se había cambiado de ropa por un traje negro de rayas muy elegante a juego con una camisa de rojo sangre que hacía juego con aquellos ojos suyos. Parecía un hermoso demonio del estilo del Fantasma de la Opera que cuya música mágica hacia que las personas fueran como ratas en el flautista de Hamelín.

-Estas aquí-Parpadeé al darme cuenta de que Soul me observaba, debía de haber dejado de tocar en algún momento en el que yo estaba en trance. Por instinto me sonroje ya que me había descubierto mirándole. Baje los ojos al suelo de brillantes colores para evitar su mirada.

-S-si…gracias por la ropa…-No era de más estar agradecida. Nunca podría permitirme usar aquella ropa, había que aprovechar la ocasión que se me brindaba.

Soul sonrió. Con aquellos dientes perfectos y por un instante se me olvido porque estaba en aquella situación o porque mi existencia era transparente para los demás. ¿Era transparente para Soul también?

-¿Soy transparente?-Rayos, ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba? ¿Acaso iba a descubrir algo nuevo que no supiera ya? ¿Y si se reía o pensaba que me faltaba un tornillo y me echaba a patadas de su increíble mansión después de decirme que me iba a denunciar por ataques psiquiátricos?

-No eres transparente, Maka-Otra vez su sonrisa y su tono de voz masculinamente demoledor.- Acércate.

Como una muñeca movida mediante los hilos de un experto titiritero, me acerque a él. Estiro su mano, alejándola de aquellas teclas blancas como la nieve. Sus dedos rodearon mi muñeca acercándome más a su cuerpo pero sin dejar de estar a una distancia prudente.

-¿Ves? Te estoy tocando por lo que no eres invisible-Miré nuestras manos, era una prueba un poco tonta ya que ya sabía que tenía un cuerpo. Pero sus palabras me aliviaron un poco. Asentí con la cabeza mientras observaba las diferencias de su piel a la mía. La suya morena y la mía clara y blanca como la leche.- Maka, si las otras personas no quieren verte es porque son tan aburridas que no creen estar a tu altura. Solo ignóralas.

-Eso… ¿De dónde lo has sacado?-Soul rió de nuevo al oír mi voz incrédula.

-En una película. Pero lo dije en serio.

-Toca algo.-No sé porque lo había dicho, simplemente lo solté. Quería volver a escuchar a Soul tocar.

Soul me observo durante un instante, parecía curioso por mi extraña petición. Le sostuve la mirada hasta que se volteo hacia las teclas y sus dedos empezaron a volar con destreza como si sus dedos fueran plumas que acariciaban el instrumento.

La canción era completamente diferente a la que había escuchado antes cuando entre en la habitación, esta era extraña, rápida, oscura y terriblemente embrujadora. Como la anterior, no la había escuchado en toda mi vida pero me gusto.

Cuando Soul termino de tocar, supe que podía confiar en él, de alguna forma lo sabía. Quería confiar en Soul. Al menos, el no la ignoraba o la llamaba cosas como los demás compañeros de su edad.

Cuando Soul se detuvo se volteo de nuevo hacía ella.

-Maka, seamos compañeros.

-¿E-eh?

-Quiero que seas mi Técnico.-La palabra me resulto familiar. Soul ya me había pedido eso cuando nos habíamos conocido. No entendía nada de lo que significaba eso. Pero entonces recordé el pendiente que me había puesto. ¿Sería parte de lo que representaba ser Técnico?

-¿Qué es eso? Esto-Señalé el pendiente.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso?

-Sí. Los Técnicos forman parte de los alumnos especiales del Shibusen. Cada técnico se ocupa de….-Pareció que iba a decir algo pero se quedo callado un momento.-…un alumno durante lo que dura el periodo escolar.

-¿Quieres decir que ahora soy alumna del Shibusen?

-Así es. ¿Qué me dices?-Su sonrisa se ensancho más. Estiró su mano hacia mí.

-Está bien, Soul.-Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, sonreí. No sería tan malo ser compañera de alguien como Soul.

Nos tomamos las manos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Entonces ocurrió algo increíble. En un cuadro con los marcos dorados que estaba colgado al lado del piano capturo una instantánea del momento en que Soul y yo nos tomábamos las manos. Fue instantáneo. Parpadeé y ya estaba allí. Mire el cuadro y a Soul varias veces, el parecía divertido por mi reacción.

-Venga, salgamos de aquí. Es tarde y tienes que volver a casa.

Asentí por el hecho de que tenía razón y ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas por un día. Soul me acompañó hasta la puerta y después de intercambiar varios "Hasta mañana" partí hacia mi propia casa.

Cuando llegué ya eran las 11 de la noche. Mi casa estaba a oscuras por lo que mi padre aún no debía de haber vuelto de su noche en la cabaña rosa, un bar donde se divertía con varias chicas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, por ello mi madre nos había abandonado meses atrás.

Me desplomé en mi mullida cama sin haberme quitado el uniforme que me había dejado Soul. Intenté relajar el cuerpo, respirando lentamente e intentando no pensar en nada. Fue imposible.  
No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido hoy, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se me aparecían los de Soul observándome desde su piano con curiosidad. Era su Técnico, significara lo que significara ya estaba hecho y no era común en mi cambiar de opinión después de haber dicho que iba a hacer algo.

Me dormí pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Después de haber guardado el uniforme en una bolsa de protección contra ácaros y polvo.

Un sonido metálico y muy fuerte me despertó a la mañana siguiente, supuse casi sin dudarlo que sería mi padre en un intento desesperado por hacerme el desayuno intentando tomar el papel de un buen progenitor.

Me levanté pesadamente, sentía el cuerpo pesado, más que otros días, quizá ocasionado por los acontecimientos del día anterior, pensé. Seguramente sería así. Me di una buena ducha para relajarme y luego me puse el uniforme que Soul me había dado.

No hay que decir que la cara de mi padre al verme con aquel modelito fue de toma pan y moja y solo después de explicarle todo lo que había pasado, quitando algunas partes esencialmente superficiales, acepto los hechos. En realidad lloro a moco tendido hasta que me canse de escuchar sus alaridos y me marche hacia el nuevo complejo escolar que me esperaba.

Las calles eran las mismas de siempre, me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba, pero algo era diferente, más especial quizá. ¿Tendría que ver con que iba a asistir al prestigioso instituto Shibusen con un chico muy guapo? Si, era por eso. Mi situación era la que todas las chicas de mi clase soñaban con tener. Y me había tocado a mí, mira tú por dónde.

Cuando divise mi instituto mis pies se pararon junto a la entrada, por costumbre supongo. Por un momento pensé en ir a ver a la directora para despedirme y contarle un poco la situación. Lo pensé por un momento luego deseche la idea, se suponía que Soul se había encargado, de alguna manera misteriosa que solo un rico podría hacer, y no era una buena idea volver a aparecer por allí.

-Mira quien está aquí.-Las voces de sus compañeras la sacaron de sus divagaciones y dio un saltito, nerviosa.-Albarn, las bromas son para hacer reír a la gente, ¿Sabes?-Reconocí la voz de Aria, la chica de intercambio que tenia controlada a media clase femenina. Era natural, era extranjera, exuberante en comparación conmigo, de largos y bien cuidados tirabuzones rubios a juego con sus ojos azules turquesa. Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, desde el primer día que piso la clase me había mirado raro y semanas después empezó a dirigirme bromas en los que aunque yo no les encontrara demasiado graciosas.-¿Qué significa este uniforme del Shibusen?

-No…te importa-Dije algo a la defensiva. No quería meter en problemas a Soul y que empezasen a esparcir rumores sobre él. Aria se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar mi respuesta y enfurecida me sujeto por la corbata, sus ojos azules me miraron fijamente, trague duro e intente parecer calmada aunque me costaba mucho ya que sentía las piernas de goma.

-Una chica como tú no puede aspirar a algo como el Shibusen.

Sentía que iba a llorar, no por sus palabras, que también pero en cierta manera tenía razón en lo que decía. ¿Quién era yo para ir a un lugar de tal prestigio como el Shibusen? No debía ser así.

-Soltad a mi Técnico.-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquella voz conocida. Aria y sus compañeras me soltaron al instante en el que Soul se acerco a ellas y agarro la mano de Aria que empezó a temblar, ya fuera por miedo o por otras razones.

-T-tu eres el primogénito de los Evans-Dijo señalando al albino con un dedo acusador. Enseguida corrigió la postura juntando los brazos haciendo que sus pechos sobresaliesen por la camisa del uniforme de manera demasiado obvia.-¿Qué haces por aquí?

Soul al parecer ignoro su obvia treta de seducción y su brazo rodeo mi cintura tirando de mí, sin ser demasiado posesivo.

-Vengo a por mí Técnico, ya lo había dicho antes.-La poderosa voz de mi nuevo compañero pareció asustar a Aria, quien intento mantener la compostura, inútilmente.-Ahora, nos vamos. Maka.-Tiro de mí de nuevo hacia el Shibusen, dejando a mi ex compañera de clases con las palabras en la boca.

Soul caminaba rápidamente al contario que yo, quien intentaba hacer que mis piernas se movieran como deberían y no tropezar.  
El camino acabo más pronto de lo que pensé, ya que nuestras escuelas tampoco estaban tan lejos. Soul se detuvo después de pasar por el portalón negro de extraños entrelazados metálicos y me soltó.

-¿Eres alguien que se mete mucho en líos no, Albarn?-Cuestiono con una sonrisa irónica en su demasiado hermoso rostro.

-Bueno…-Soul había dado con mi talón de Aquiles. Nunca me había gustado hablar sobre ese tema, ni siquiera con mi padre, bueno, en realidad con mi padre no solía hablar de ningún tema en particular. Pero ahora se trataba de Soul, mi nuevo compañero.-Nunca tuve demasiadas amigas en mi instituto y la mayoría se metía conmigo. Cosas que pasan, supongo.

Soul asintió y alargo la mano que estaba más cerca de mí y me tomo la mano y tiro de mí hacia el interior del instituto.

-Aquí conocerás a otras personas, no debes preocuparte por eso.-Dijo sin mirarme directamente. Asentí mientras observaba mí alrededor.

A diferencia de mi instituto, el Shibusen se erguía imponente delante de mí, unas largas escaleras conducían a su entrada Norte por la que solían entrar los alumnos. Había otra entrada en la parte Sur pero esa la utilizaban los profesores y secretarios. Según se decía en los rumores.

El instituto era de colores negros y rojos contrastados con partes metálicas, la puerta de entrada era enorme, de forma circular con grandes detalles con diversas formas que no sabría bien que eran.  
Los lados tenían formas modernas en forma de picos que se abrían hacia el exterior y varias ventanas estaban dispersas por la zona baja y la entre planta.

Soul me enseño lo básico, fuimos por los alborotados pasillos llenos de estudiantes llenos de hormonas y sudor mañanero hasta una ventanita donde estaba una señora con moño canoso revisando unos papeles.  
Al vernos llegar, se coloco sus gafas de pasta rosa sobre el puente de la nariz y me evaluó con la mirada.

-Tú debes de ser la nueva Técnico de Evans.-Dijo moviendo papeles.

-S-si…-Me sentía algo cohibida por la mirada de la señora. Intente disimular lo mejor que pude. Soul se acerco apoyando la mano en el espacio libre que había entre la ventana y la señora.

-Necesitamos los papeles de sus clases y del nuevo apartamento.-Dijo con voz firme. Esperamos dos minutos después de que la señora se marchara detrás de unos estantes llenos de papeles y carpetas.

-¿Qué es eso de el nuevo departamento?-Pregunte cuando entendí lo que había dicho Soul.

-Cuando un alumno del Shibusen encuentra a su Técnico, les instalan un apartamento para vivir. Luego nos reuniremos con el director y te informara mejor.-Por sus palabras entendí que había algo que no quería decirme o que quizás no podía decirme. Esperaría a ver al director para entender mejor está loca situación.

Algo me decía que me había metido en un lio del que no sería fácil salir.


End file.
